The Cool Girl?
by Katsushika Arisa
Summary: Kagamine Rin katanya seorang gadis yang pendiam dan tidak memiliki teman, sepertinya dia memang tidak mau . suatu hari ada seorang murid pindahan yang sangat ceria gimana ceritanya?. "hari hari yang berat ya?, bersama manusia manusia bodoh itu" . . Arisa gak pandai bikin Summary / RnR minna! / chapter 3 update! .
1. Chapter 1

**Hallo hallo tes tes satu dua tiga 'o').**

**Mayu : ngapain sih? -_-**

**Arisa : enggak cuma ngetes doang ._.**

**Mayu : lo kira ini panggung apa? Oh, iya gimana dengan ff yang satunya?**

**Arisa : lagi nggak punya ide nih buat ngelanjutin yang satu T^T**

**Mayu : huh, alasan lagi. udah sana mulain ffnya, keburu lama!**

**Arisa : iya iya =3= . nah Minna selamat membaca , semoga suka ya .. ^o^**

**Vocaloid ****©Crypton Future Media & Yamaha Corp**

**Story The Cool Girl? © Katsushika Arisa**

**Rate T**

**Warning : Typo , OOC , Gak jelas , Gak nyambung , Alur kecepetan , Bahasa sulit di mengerti Dan lain sebagainya ..**

Rin POV

Aku terbangun dari tidurku dan langsung pergi ke kamar mandi selesai mandi aku memakai baju seragam sekolah dan berjalan ke ruang makan untuk memakan sarapanku .

Aku duduk di kursi dan segera melahap habis roti isi selai jeruk dan susu coklat yang kubuat sendiri dan pergi berjalan ke sekolah .

Saat sampai di sekolah aku langsung ke kelas dan duduk di bangku paling belakang yang dekat dengan jendela tampa menyapa satupun dari mereka .

"Hei hei, si rambut kuning itu sudah datang ya" sahut anak berambut Hijau yang ku ketahui bernama Megpoid Gumi .

"iya, udah datang. Seperti biasa berjalan dengan santai ke bangkunya tampa menyapa satupun dari kita" jawab anak berambut Tosca kepada Megpoid .

"hmm, gimana lagi Miku-chan dia udah dari dulu gitu" kata anak perempuan berambut merah muda atau biasa di sebut Luka pada anak yang bernama Miku itu.

Mereka hanya mengangguk anggukan kepala mereka dan melihat ke arahku . karna merasa di perhatikan aku langsung berkata dengan tampang datarku .

"kenapa?" tanyaku .

"eh, ah. Tidak, tidak kok" jawab mereka dan langsung melihat ke arah lain . huh, menyebalkan .

Nah, perkenalkan namaku Kagamine Rin, kelas VIIIB, aku tidak mau dekat dekat dengan Manusia manusia itu . (Rin : sebenarnya gak sudi juga buat kenalan tapi di suruh Arisa baka itu)

Tiba tiba semua murid langsung duduk di bangku mereka masing masing. tentu saja karna ada guru yang masuk .

"Ohayou anak anak" sapa guru tersebut . hmm .. Nina-sensei, wali kelas kami .

"ohayou bu" jawab kami serempak .

"nah anak anak, di kelas kita ada murid baru. Nah, sini, ayo masuk" kata Nina-sensei ramah pada seorang anak yang berada di ambang pintu .

Anak itu berjalan pada Nina-sensei dengan tersenyum dan melihat kami semua dengan senyuman yang lebar .

"hai teman teman, namaku Len, Kamine Len. Mohon bantuannya, salam kenal" sapa anak yang bernama Kamine len itu dengan ceria .

"ah, salam kenal juga Kamine-san" sapa mereka dengan semangat, aku hanya memandang malas anak itu .

"Kamine-san. Duduk di samping Kasane-chan ya, Kasane tolong angkat tanganmu" pinta Nina-sensei .

Anak itu melihat seorang perempuan yang mengangkat tangannya, dan berjalan menuju bangku di samping Kasane .

"ibu harap kalian cepat akrab sama Kamine-san ya. Nah, buka buku Matematika hal.29" kata Nina-sensei .

"baik, Sensei" .

**SKIP TIME**

Teng Teng ..

Bunyi bel istirahat . Nina-sensei langsung pamit dan pergi .

Yang lainnya mengerubuni anak baru itu .

"hy Kamine-san . namaku Hatsune Miku. Salam kenal ya"

"ah, iya salam kenal hatsune-san"

"Kamine-san namaku Kasane Teto. Salam kenal" si anak baru itu hanya tersenyum ceria .

Normal POV

"Kamine-san namaku Kasane Teto. Salam kenal" sapa Teto .

"ya, Kasane-san. Salam kenal juga" balas Len dengan ceria .

"hei hei, apa kalian tidak kasihan melihatnya? Inikan waktu istirahat sepertinya dia lapar" kata seorang laki laki yang biasa di panggil Kaito itu .

"ya, benar itu, sudah sana pergi pergi" kata Gumiya sepertinya mengusir .

Perlahan lahan murid yang mengerubuni Len segera pergi sepertinya mereka lapar juga? . yang tersisa tinggal Gumi, Miku, Kaito & Gumiya .

"terima kasih ya, ngomong ngomong nama kalian berdua siapa?" Tanya Len . Kaito dan Gumiya memandang satu sama lain dan memandang Len dengan senyuman .

"hy, namaku Kaito Shion dan ini Megupoid Gumiya" sapa Kaito tersenyum begitupun Gumiya . Len balas tersenyum juga .

"nah, ayo kita ke kantin minna" ajak Gumi . mereka semua menganguk, tiba tiba Len melihat ke belakang dan mendapati seorang gadis duduk di belakang sedang menatap langit dari jendela sendirian .

"eh, teman teman kita ajak dia juga yuk" kata Len sambil menunjuk gadis itu . semua menoleh dan melihat arah telunjuk Len .

"oh, Kagamine-san toh" sahut Gumiya .

"eh, Kamine-san sepertinya tidak usah deh" .

"lho emangnya kenapa Hatsune-san?" Tanya Len heran .

"yah, gitu deh Kamine-san dia orangnya,hmm.. gimana bilangnya ya? Hmm, hey! Bantuin dong!" teriak Miku marah karna melihat semuanya diam seperti tidak ada yang mau membantunya. keluar juga sifat asli Miku .

"eh, anu itu Kamine-san dia orangnya sepertinya gak mau deh" sahut Gumiya cepat karna melihat Miku sudah muncul tanduknya .

"loh, kenapa gak mau kitakan belum coba, ayo" kata Len, baru saja Len berjalan satu langkah Miku langsung menarik tangan Len pergi menuju kantin dengan tidak elitnya .

**Kantin ~**

"aduh sakit nih, Hatsune-san" ringis Len sambil melihat tangannya yang merah karna cengkraman Miku yang kuatnya nauzubillah -_- .

"biarin, wekk" kata Miku sambil menjulurkan lidahnya . Len langsung cemberut .

"loh, kita hampir setiap hari dapat yang kayak gitu malahan lebih lagi" kata Gumiya santai di lanjutkan dengan Kaito yang menganguk . Len langsung menatap Miku horror .

"apaan lihat lihat hah?! Mau lagi?" Tanya Miku galak .

"eh, eh, enggak kok Hatsune-san. Hehehe" jawab Len cepat sambil membentuk tangannya seperti huruf V (maksudnya damai gitu ._.v) . Miku hanya membuang mukanya (Arisa : jangan di buang Miku-chan, nanti kamu pakai mukanya siapa? :o? | Mayu : =.=) .

"udah udah, nah Kamine-san boleh gak ku panggil Len-kun saja? Nanti kamu panggil aku Gumi-chan saja" kata Gumi ramah .

"ok, deh" kata Len .

"aku dan Kaito juga, panggil nama kecil kami saja" pinta Gumiya dan Kaito .

"baiklah, Gumi-chan, Gumiya-kun, dan Kaito-kun" jawab Len ceria . semuanya tertawa kecuali Miku yang diam diam menatap Len .

**SKIP TIME . Kelas~**

"huh, kenyang" kata Kaito sambil memasang wajah bodoh .

"cepat singkirkan wajah jelek dan bodohmu itu, aku mual melihatnya" kata Miku datar . seketika Kaito pundung di pojokan kelas, dalam pikiran Kaito 'masak aku yang kece badai cetar membahana ini di bilang jelek? Terlebih oleh Miku-chan' hah sungguh malang nasibmu Kaito .

"sudahlah Kaito, ayo kesini" ajak Gumi kelihatan Gumi kasihan juga sama Kaito .

"hem, baiklah" Kaito menerima ajakan Gumi dan pergi menuju ke tempat duduk mereka, begini Arisa akan jelasin. tempat duduk Len, berseblahan dengan Teto dan Kaito, tapi karna Miku menyuruh Teto tukaran tempat duduk mau tidak mau Teto harus merelakannya, dan di depan Len duduk ada Gumi dan di samping Gumi ada Gumiya tempat duduknya 1 orang aja yang muat, gimana ngerti? Arisapun sulit mengerti ._.v .

Tiba tiba Kumi-sensei masuk untuk mengajar (Mayu : ya iyalah, mau ngapain lagi dia masuk kelas? Sembunyi?)

"nah anak anak, buka buku Sains" kata Kumi-sensei .

**SKIP TIME . Pulang Sekolah ~** (Mayu : apaan nih dari tadi Skip Time mulu! | Arisa : gimana jelasinnya ya? =.=?)

"hah, akhirnya pulang juga" kata Gumi .

"iya, aku capek. Pulang bareng yuk Gumi" ajak Miku .

"ok" kata Gumi sambil membentuk jarinya O dan tersisa 3 jari .

"eh, Len. Ngomong ngomong kamu tinggal di mana?" Tanya Gumiya, semuanya melihat ke arah Len yang di tanyai hanya memasang wajah '.' .

"hey, di tanyai tuh!" kata Miku .

"eh, iya di rumah" kata Len polos .

"bukan gitu Kamine Len, maksudnya rumahmu di mana?" Tanya Gumi sekaligus memperjelas .

"oh, di blog anggrek no.7" kata Len mengingat ngingat .

"wah, berarti kau ke arah kiri dong" sahut Gumiya .

"iya, memang kenapa?" Tanya Len .

"enggak, soalnya aku dan Kaito ke arah kanan sedangkan Gumi dan Miku hanya lurus" jelas Gumiya, Len hanya menganguk paham .

"nah udah sampai di gerbang sekolah nih, aku dan Gumi mau pulang. Jaa ne" kata Miku, Gumi hanya melambaikan tangannya .

"ya, Jaa" kata Kaito, Gumiya, dan Len.

"Len, aku dan Gumiya juga mau pulang, Jaa" kata Kaito di sertai anggukan Gumiya . Len hanya tersenyum .

"hari hari yang berat ya?" Tanya seseorang .

"eh?!" Len membalikan badannya munuju dari mana datangnya suara itu . dia melihat seorang gadis yang di terpa cahaya matahari sore, mereka saling berhadapan tapi jarak mereka berdua jauh tapi tidak terlalu jauh (Arisa : apaan sih ni? | Mayu : #wajah datar)

"di kelilingi manusia manusia bodoh dan menyusahkan itu" gadis itu melanjutkan perkataannya . Len semakin bingung, 'apa yang sebenarnya terjadi' .

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**Min To Review?**

**.**

**Arisa : yosh, akhirnya udah selesai, gimana Mayu-chan? Apa pendapatmu?**

**Mayu : hmm, biasa aja -.-**

**Arisa : ih, Mayu-chan . udahlah daripada aku galau karna pendapat Mayu-chan, lebih baik Minna-san yang baik hati Review ya **

**Mayu : iya Review ya, kasihan juga aku melihat Arisa ._.**

**Arisa : terima kasih Mayu-chan ^^, nanti ku belikan kapak yang bagus untuk koleksimu **

**Mayu : apa iya?!, ohh, makasih banyak Arisa-chan #loncat loncat gaje**

**Arisa : hmm, yaudah sekali lagi =))**

**Arisa & Mayu : Review? ;))**


	2. Chapter 2

**Minna-san! Ketemu lagi dengan saya Katsushika Arisa! ^o^**

**Hoee.. gomen! Gomen! *bungkuk bungkuk***

**Fict ini lamaaaaaaaaa banget updatenya T_T**

**Soalnya Hika gak ada ide! Sekali lagi gomen!**

**Yaudah,,**

**Happy Reading Minna ^o^**

**((balasan review, di PM))**

**.**

**Vocaloid ****©Crypton Future Media & Yamaha Corp**

**Story The Cool Girl? © Katsushika Arisa**

**Rate T**

**Warning : Typo , OOC , Gak jelas , Gak nyambung , Alur kecepetan , Bahasa sulit di mengerti Dan lain sebagainya ..**

**.**

**Chapter sebelumnya**

"**Len, aku dan Gumiya juga mau pulang, Jaa" kata Kaito di sertai anggukan Gumiya .**

**saat itu Gumiya dan Kaito langsung pergi tinggal Len sendiri di sekolah .**

"**hari hari yang berat ya?" Tanya seseorang .**

"**eh?!" Len membalikan badannya munuju dari mana datangnya suara itu . dia melihat seorang gadis yang di terpa cahaya matahari sore, mereka saling berhadapan tapi jarak mereka berdua jauh tapi tidak terlalu jauh (Arisa : apaan sih ni? | Mayu : #wajah datar)**

"**di kelilingi manusia manusia bodoh dan menyusahkan itu" gadis itu melanjutkan perkataannya . Len semakin bingung, 'apa yang sebenarnya terjadi' .**

**.**

**.**

**The Cool Girl?**

**.**

**.**

"e-eh?! A-apa maksudmu?" Tanya Len bingung . gadis itu hanya memasang wajah datar dan segera pergi melewati Len dengan santai . Len semakin bingung .

"a-ah sudahlah, aku sama sekali tidak mengerti lebih baik aku pulang" . akhirnya Len melangkahkan kakinya menuju rumahnya .

"Tandaima" kata Len .

"Okaeri Len-kun, bagaimana sekolah barumu?"

"hmm.. menyenangkan" jawab Len dengan ceria .

"yah, baguslah" kata Okaa-san Len dengan melempar senyumannya . Len langsung pergi ke kamarnya dan mandi, selesai mandi dan berpakaian dia langsung ke ruang makan .

"Len-chan. Bagaimana sekolahnya? Asyik tidak?" Tanya Neru, Nee-chan Len .

"um, mengasyikan" sahut Len menganguk . Neru hanya tersenyum .

"nah, ayo makan dulu" kata Okaa-san Len .

"itadakimassu" .

Selesai makan Len langsung pergi ke kamarnya dan merebahkan diri di atas kasur, sebenarnya Len masih memikirkan kata kata Gadis tadi .

"huh daripada ku pikirkan lebih baik aku tidur saja" kata Len sambil menutup matanya .

**Paginya~**

"Len-chan!, Len-chan! Bangun!" teriak Neru , sambil menarik narik selimut yang membungkus (?) tubuh Len .

"emm, emm, 5 menit lagi Nee-chan"

"apa?! 5 menit lagi?!"

"ayolah Nee-chan, 5 menit saja"

"hmm, yasudah Nee-chan tidak mau tau kalau kau terlambat" akhirnya Neru menyerah juga dan pergi dari kamar Len .

"oh ya, ini sudah jam 7 loh" sahut Neru dari luar kamar Len .

"apa?!" tiba tiba Len bangun dari tidurnya dan menuju kamar mandi .

**Disekolah~**

"aduh, sial. Apa guru yang mengajar sudah masuk?, semoga saja tidak" kata Len sambil berlari menuju kelasnya . saat Len sudah di depan pintu kelasnya dia segera membuka pintu dan disambut dengan wajah galak Kimi-sensei .

"kenapa kau terlambat Kagami-san?" Tanya Kimi-sensei dengan senyum manisnya (baca : senyum setan)

"a-ano go-gomen sensei!" .

"hmm, yasudah kali ini kau ku maafkan, tapi jangan kau buat lagi ya!"

"ba-baiklah sensei"

"cepat duduk dikursi mu" suruh Kimi-sensei . Len segera berjalan menuju ke bangkunya dan tentu saja duduk .

"baiklah anak anak, pelajaran akan dimulai kembali" .

**SKIP jam istirahat~**

"hahaha, tadi kau hampir saja Len" tawa Kaito, yang dibilang hanya mencibir .

"memangnya karna kau terlambat?" Tanya Miku .

"i-itu.. karna lambat bangun" kata Len dengan malu .

"hoo.. lainkali jangan tidur larut, dasar baka!" kata Miku

"eh?" .

"nee, nee. pesanan sudah datang~" sahut Gumi & Gumiya .

"itadakimashu" .

"ah, kenyangnya .." kata Kaito .

"jangan terlalu banyak makan Kaito bisa bisa kau jadi gemuk loh" saran Gumiya

"hah? Gemuk? Hmm, iya juga ya" Kaito mengangukkan kepalanya .

"yasudah minna, aku mau pergi dulu, Jaa~" sahut Len sambil berlari pergi ketaman belakang sekolah , saat sampai di taman tidak sengaja Len melihat gadis berambut kuning sepundak dan memakai pita hitam .

"loh itukan gadis yang kemarin?" kata Len sambil memperhatikan gadis itu yang kita tau dia adalah Rin, Kagamine Rin .

"kenapa? Ada masalah?" sahut Rin tiba tiba, masih dalam posisinya .

"hee? A-ah ti-tidak" kenapa dia bisa tau kalau aku memperhatikannya, kata Len dalam hati .

"hmm, dasar manusia bodoh" sahut Rin dingin, dan melihat kearah Len dengan tampang datar .

"ke-kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?" Tanya Len dengan suara yang lantang, Rin tidak menggubrisnya dan pergi melewati Len seperti kemarin .

"dia itu sebenarnya kenapa? Apa ada yang aneh dengan otaknya?" heran Len .

**RIN POV**

"dia itu sebenarnya kenapa? Apa ada yang aneh dengan otaknya?" sahut anak itu heran .

"hey, bocah. Aku mendengarnya"

"eh? A-ano ituu.." katanya gagap . hmm, dasar manusia bodoh aku pergi saja dari sini .

**Dikelas~**

"hmm, jam pelajaran sensei sudah habis anak anak, nanti dilanjutkan" kata Lin-sensei dan segera pergi, kulihat manusia manusia itu berjalan pergi mengikuti sensei lebih tepatnya pulang .

"hmm, aku juga pergi" kataku sambil melangkah menuju kediaman ku .

"aku pulang" tidak ada yang menjawab? Tentu saja karna aku tinggal sendiri .

Aku segera pergi kekamar mandi dan berganti pakaian, setelah itu duduk menonton tv.

"Rin~" teriak seseorang dengan kencangnya . tenang saja tidak akan ada yang mendengar, rumahku tepat ditengah hutan .

"hn, ada apa Lenka?" tanyaku dingin .

"huh, bisakah kau tidak dingin seperti itu?" tanyanya sambil mengembungkan pipinya, aku menggelengkan kepalaku .

"huh, yasudah. Oh ya! Kau punya tugas dari ketua!" sahutnya .

"terus?" tanyaku masih saja melihat layar di tv .

"yap, seorang gadis! Namanya Yuzuki Yukari, berambut ungu yang di ikat dua kebawah" katanya sambil tersenyum .

"Yuzuki Yukari? Anak kelas 8c yang juga bersekolah yang sama dengan kita?" Tanya ku .

"yap! Nanti malam kau harus menyelesaikan tugasmu! Mengertikan" katanya lagi sambil tersenyum dengan sangat lebar .

"tentu saja" sahutku tersenyum seperti biasa .

malam ini ya..

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**Min To Review?**

**.**

**Arisa : ah! Akhirnya selesai juga! yosh minna! Review ya? XD**

**Mayu : iya, review ya! ..**

**Arisa + Mayu : sampai bertemu di chapter depan *lambai lambai tangan***


	3. Chapter 3

**Huaa! Minna-san! Gomen ne! updatenya lama banget!**

**Dikarenakan ide yang lagi kandas(?)**

**Ada sedikit adegan pembunuhan di chapter ini XD**

**Gomen, belum kerasa romancenya . Hika gak pandai bikin romance XD *terus kenapa lo bikin***

**Yosh! Balasan review :**

**YamiRei28 :**

REIII! Iya ini Hika! XD

Yap, Rin emang dingin disini ..

Iyanih Kaitonya! XD

Lenka itu temannya Rin XD

Yap! Ini udah lanjut! Arigatou udah review!

**Shiroi Karen :**

Eyangg!

Bisa jadi sih .. XD #dilindesRR

o-ok,, arigatou dah review dan warningnya! XD #plakk

Yukirin 'nyaa' Kagamine :

Hay Yu, salam kenal! Ending gantung emang mengasyikan! XD #dibunuh

Rin sebenarnya adalah…. Liat aja dichapter ini XD

Yosh! Makasih dah review! XD . ini uah lanjut! XD

**Shadow :**

Makasih dah review! Ini udah update! XD

**Hikari Kengo :**

Kengo-kun!

Rin emang dingin disini XD

Iya nih! Ngapain juga Rin SKSD sama Len! #whuat

Arigatou! XD

Ini udah lanjut! XD

**Kireina Yume :**

Gak tau juga ya XD

Ok, ini udah update! Arigatou reviewnya! XD

**Arrow-chan3 :**

ARIGATOU!

Boleh boleh! XD #plakk

Arigatou dah review! XD

**Emilia Frost :**

Emiii!

Arigatou! Ini udah update! XD

**AkariSher :**

Makasih Sher!

Arigatou dah review! XD

**Nah review udah dibalas! Selamat membaca~**

**.**

**Vocaloid ****©Crypton Future Media & Yamaha Corp**

**Story The Cool Girl? © Katsushika Arisa**

**Rate T**

**Warning : Typo , OOC , Gak jelas , Gak nyambung , Alur kecepetan , Bahasa sulit di mengerti Dan lain sebagainya ..**

**.**

**Chapter sebelumnya**

"**yap, seorang gadis! Namanya Yuzuki Yukari, berambut ungu yang di ikat dua kebawah" katanya sambil tersenyum .**

"**Yuzuki Yukari? Anak kelas 8c yang juga bersekolah yang sama dengan kita?" Tanya ku .**

"**yap! Nanti malam kau harus menyelesaikan tugasmu! Mengertikan" katanya lagi sambil tersenyum dengan sangat lebar .**

"**tentu saja" sahutku tersenyum seperti biasa .**

**malam ini ya..**

**.**

**.**

**The Cool Girl?**

**.**

**.**

**RIN POV~**

'Malam ini yaa..' pikirku sambil tersenyum seperti biasa

"oy oy! Kenapa kau tersenyum?" Tanya Lenka sambil melihatku dengan tatapan yang aneh? Menurutku .

"apakah aku salah untuk tersenyum?" tanyaku datar .

"gak salah sih.. tapi masalahnya senyummu mengerikan" katanya sambil merinding gaje .

"yaudah" .

"ok, Rin . selesaikan tugasmu malam ini ya! Jaa . eh? Dan jangan lupa! Senyum tuh yang iklas!" ucapnya lagi dan segera pergi .

"hah? Senyum? Yang iklas? Ada ada saja Lenka, oh ya ini jam berapa ya?" kataku sambil melihat jam dinding, jam 6 .

"bagaimana kalau aku bermain main dengannya saat ini saja.. " .

"change me.. please" ucapku sambil menutup mataku, saat itu juga aku sudah memakai baju seragam sekolah berwarna hitam dan merah .

Aku segera terbang menuju rumah Yuzuki Yukari itu.. targetku malam ini.

**NORLMAl POV**

"la la la la" senandung Yukari sambil menari nari #whuat?! . "prangg" 'bunyi piring pecah' pikir Yukari .

"eh? Siapa disana?" Tanya Yukari, tidak ada yang menyaut .

"ah.. kucing barangkali, ya kucing!" ucapnya ragu ragu meski dia tidak yakin .

"Yuzuki Yukari" kata seseorang .

"ha? E-etto siapa disana? Kaa-san? Tou-san?" Tanya Yukari ketakutan .

"Yuzuki Yukari, aku datang menjemputmu.." ucap orang itu lagi dengan nada yang dibuat main main .

"haa? A-apa maksudmu?! Kau ini sebenarnya siapa?!" teriak Yukari pada orang itu . orang itu, tidak dia bukan orang. mahluk itu pelan pelan berjalan menuju ke tempat Yukari .

"hee? Ka-kau .. rasanya aku pernah melihatmu" ucap Yukari mengigat ngingat .

"hem.." sahut mahluk itu datar .

"ka-kau .. Kagamine Rin" .

"yap" ucap mahluk itu membenarkan .

"se-sedang apa kau dirumahku?! Dan kenapa kau bisa masuk dirumahku hah?!" .

"aku kan bilang, aku akan menjemputmu .. dan soal darimana aku bisa masuk, itu bukan hal penting" kata Rin datar dan mengeluarkan kapak dari belakang punggungnya .

"ha? Ke-kenapa kau membawa kapak?!" kata Yukari ketakutan, sepertinya dia merasakan firasat buruk .

"aku capek menjawab pertanyaanmu yang tidak penting itu" Rin mengayunkan kapaknya ke tubuh Yukari dan hasilnya darah Yukari berhamburan dilantai .

"urggg.. sakitt!" teriak Yukari dan langsung jatuh terduduk sambil memegangi perutnya yang terkena kapak tadi .

"ha? Kau belum mati ya manusia baka?" sahut Rin sambil mengayunkan kapaknya tempat dimana adanya jantung .

"a-argg.. ka-kau" Yukari tidak bisa melanjutkan kata katanya dan langsung terbaring tidak bernyawa .

"akhirnya mati juga, tugas hari ini selesai" kata Rin dengan nada datar seperti biasa .

**Ke esokan paginya~ Di sekolah~**

"eh kau dengarkan? Yuzuki Yukari anak kelas 8C meninggal".

"eh? Benarkah?" .

"iya katanya dia mati terbunuh" .

"sayang sekali padahal dia anaknya baik, cantik pula" . percakapan itu lah yang sekarang selalu masuk ke telinga Len .

"Yuzuki Yukari yaa" ucap Len .

"ha? Ada apa dengan Yukari?" sahut Miku yang datang datang gak pake permisi #ditimpuknegi

"huaa! Kau membuatku kaget Miku!" kaget Len sambil melihat Miku dengan tatapan seperti melihat hantu .

"apa? Kalau gitu gomen, eh iya ada apa dengan Yukari?" Tanya Miku .

"tidakpapa, kau belum dengar? Yuzuki-san meninggal" jawab Len .

"Uaapaaa?!" teriak Miku pake toa, yang mengakibatkan Len sama Author budek seketika #woy

"iya, biasa aja kali" .

"eh, iya iya" .

"ohayou Miku-chan, Len-kun" sapa Gumi dengan senyuman manis diwajahnya .

"ah, ohayou mo Gumi-chan" balas Miku dan Len bersamaan .

"wahh.. kok bisa sama?" Tanya Gumi nyegir gak jelas .

"jodoh barangkali" sahut Gumiya yang datang datang langsung bilang gitu .

"whuat?! Jodoh? Sama si shota ini? Gak gak gak" tolak Miku mentah mentah sambil blushing .

"eh? Apa kau bilang?! Shota?! Saya gak shota kok!" bantah Len yang gak mau nerima kenyataan #dilindesRR

"udah udah, Gumiya-kun ohayou" lerai Gumi .

"ohayou Gumi-chan" jawab Gumiya .

"eh. Katanya Kaito gak masuk, sakit katanya" kata Gumi sambil melihat ke arah Len, Miku, dan Gumiya .

"hoo.. jarang amat dia sakit" ucap Miku .

"eh? Kamu tau darimana Gumi-chan?" Tanya Gumiya dengan nada selidik(?) #plakk

"lah wong, dia sms aku" jawab Gumi polos gak ngerti maksud Gumiya .

"oh" kata Gumiya singkat, padat, dan gak jelas 'kenapa dia malah sms Gumi-chan? Jangan jangan..' piker Gumiya kalang kabut #woy

"memangnya kenapa Gumiya-kun?" Tanya Gumi .

"eh.. enggak Cuma nanya aja" jawab Gumiya enteng .

"hoo.. yaudah ke kelas yuk" ajak Gumi .

"loh bukannya kita ada dikelas Gumi-chan?" Tanya Miku heran .

"ha? Oh iya, hehehe" ucap Gumi nyegir gaje lagi . dan yang ngeliat Gumi pada sweatdrop semua termasuk Author .

"sensei datang!"

"yaudah skip time aja" ucap Author santai #plakk .

**SKIP TIME~**

"ke kantin yuk minna!" ajak Miku .

"yuk!" jawab semuanya .

"ngomong ngomong gak ada Kaito sepi juga ya" kata Len sambil duduk di meja kantin .

"benar juga" ujar Gumi angguk angguk .

"yaudah, makan yuk minna" ajak Gumiya sambil memakan makanannya .

"ok, itadakimashu" setelah selesai makan, mereka segera menuju ke kelas .

"eh? Maru-sensei masuk gak nanti?" Tanya Gumiya .

"kayaknya sih" jawab Gumi .

"itu Maru-sensei" kata Miku sambil menunjuk Maru-sensei yang sedang berada didepan pintu kelas .

"siang, anak anak" kata Maru-sensei .

"siang Maru-sensei" .

"hari ini ibu akan kasih tugas kelompok untuk kalian, ok?" Tanya Maru-sensei .

"ok, bu" jawab murid murid .

"ibu akan membagikan masing masing anggota kelompoknya, dengar baik baik . kelompok A : Kasane Teto, Akita Neru, SeeU, Shion Kaito dan Kasane Ted, kelompok B : IA, SeeWo, Mayu, Kagahime Lenka, dan Kagami Rinto, dan kelompok C : Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Len, Megpoid Gumi, Megupoid Gumiya, dan Kagamine Rin, dan kelompok bla bla bla" sudah tau anggota kelompok masing masingkan? Jadi ibu pergi dulu, tugas di halaman 25 , Jaa" kata Maru-sensei dan pergi dari kelas .

"ma-masa kita satu kelompok sama dia sih?!" kata Miku frustasi(?) .

"tenanglah Miku-chan" ucap Gumi .

"haha, iya, Kaito gak masuk di kelompok kita ya" ujar Gumiya .

"aku gak maksa kalian buat terima aku ke kelompok kalian kok, siapa juga yang mau" sahut Rin datar .

"apa?!" kata Miku jengkel .

"sudah sudah, Kagamine-san kami mau kok kelompok sama Kagamine-san" kata Len akhirnya, Rin hanya menatap Len datar .

"yaudah" ucap Miku mengalah .

"jadi? Kita kerjanya dirumah siapa?" Tanya Gumiya .

"hemm, dirumah Kagamine-san aja!" jawab Gumi, semuanya kaget (min- Rin)

"ke-kenapa Gumi-chan?" Tanya Len .

"soalnya Gumi mau liat rumah Kagamine-san!" jawab Gumi ceria .

"boleh gak Kagamine-san?" Tanya Len pada Rin . Rin hanya mengangukkan kepalanya .

"yosh! Hari ini jam 3 kita berkumpul disekolah" kata Len memutuskan .

"ok" kata GuGuMi, "hn" baru itu kata Rin #plakk

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**Min To Review?**

** . **

**Ah! Akhirnya selesai juga..**

**Ok, sampai jumpa di chapter depan..**

**RnR please?**


End file.
